He Came Back
by FangirlingBrokeMe
Summary: Fred and Hermione fan fiction. By some unknown magic, Fred Weasley woke up in his coffin 3 months after the war. Please read and review, I have more chapters ready to publish and I will do if I get requests for them! Rated T for future chapters.


**Hi! I just thought I should say how much I love Fred and Hermione together, this story will follow the books, except the last few chapters of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. Yes, Fred did die, but who's to say that stops him from coming back to life?**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately, if I did I would never had killed off Fred and would still be hard at work writing about the future of Fred and Hermione.**

 **This will be a Fremione fan fiction, but I will only continue uploading the story to here if I get enough follows and reviews so please tell me what you think, I'd love to hear your feedback!**

When Fred woke up, he was terrified, the last thing he remembered was the wall collapsing on him, but he had survived, right? He was lying in a very tight, claustrophobic space and he was breathing, so where was he? This wasn't what he had imagined the afterlife would be like, this was more of a coffin. No, it WAS a coffin. Fred Weasley had been buried alive. Almost instantly the faint memory of hearing sobs and voices hit him, especially that of his twin and another very significant one to him. Ron's book loving, beautiful girlfriend – Hermione. Memories started flooding into him, happy ones, sad ones and horribly bad ones. Memories of his twin brother, his best friend, they were two halves of the same whole and Fred knew George needed him, so he began to kick the black wood. Memories of the only girl he had ever loved, the bookworm, the girl who loved his youngest brother, but the faint memory of his funeral told him she needed him too, so he began to punch the wood too.

"GEORGE! HERMIONE! I'M ALIVE! HELP ME! I'M ALIVE! PLEASE!" Fred screamed names out until his voice was hoarse and sore but still he continued until his relentless thrashing knocked him out.

Meanwhile, George Weasley awoke from the coma he had slipped into ever since his brothers funeral, the whole family stood around him. "Georgie! You're okay!" They cried out simultaneously, hugging him. Only one girl did not – Hermione. Although neither Hermione or Harry were related to them by blood, they were still their family, no matter what.

"George," Hermione murmured, "You were in a magical coma, you would have never awoken without -"

"Fred." The weak, one eared twin finished the sentence for her, before swallowing and continuing. "Help him 'Mione, he needs you."

Then she was gone, after giving him a nod and squeezing his hand, hope filling her face for the first time since the wall had fallen. She broke into a sprint, tearing down the corridors of St Mungo's. Until finally, she reached the outside of it, raising her wand into the air she whispered one word before twisting into the sky. Thanks to her excitement, she landed in the graveyard with a thump and all her limbs were tangled together. "Ugh," Hermione Granger groaned groggily. "Need to get to Fred."

With the last of her strength, she crawled to the patch of land where Fred's coffin had been lowered into and began to dig. She had dug all the way down to the coffins black wood when consciousness left her so there she lay, asleep on top of the coffin whilst Fred lay in it unconscious too. They dreamed of the same moment, and for the first time since Fred had died, Hermione's lips lifted into a smile…

"Hermione!" One of the twins called out to her, as they sauntered over with their tall, stocky build. Not as tall as the rest of the Weasley boys but far more muscular. "I thought I'd find you out here, here have this hot chocolate, you look like you need it." He said before plopping down next to her and handing her one of the two flasks he was holding.

Hermione had been sitting peacefully against the old oak tree by the lake concentrating on the book that balanced on her lap. She let out a little laugh. "Hey Fred, I look that bad huh?"

"No," Fred answered, smiling warmly. "You look a thousand times worse, your hair is disarrayed and sticking out in a gazillion different directions. Your lips are dry and cracked yet you continue to bite them and your nails are worn down to the stubs. Not to mention that your eyes give away the fact your actually a crazed maniac who has the past time of being an evil genius." He winked and she laughed at that, a lot, which happened to be the best sound he'd ever heard.

"I'm afraid you got me there, I just can't stop planning payback for that last prank you and George pulled on me." She replied still laughing.

A concerned frown now formed on Fred's face. "Come on now Hermione. What's the actual matter, you have tear stains all over your face, you can trust me." He whispered, removing her book from her lap, shutting it and placing it behind him.

For the briefest second, she pondered telling him as she sipped the hot cocoa. "I obliviated my parents memories of me," she whispered back, her voice threating to break with sobs. "And we're leaving after the wedding to hunt the horcruxes."

The first emotion Hermione registered on Fred's face was shock, then worry, then concern and finally pain. "Hermione Jean Granger, I swear on my life that after the war is over, we will track down your parents, restore their memories and you'll have your family back. But do you have to leave so soon?" Fred was suddenly holding Hermione's hands and facing her, his wide, deep blue caring eyes staring into hers with an emotion as strong as hate but much more powerful – love. And little did he realize she was staring back at him with the same intensity. Slowly they both leaned forward, their lips only millimeters away from each other before George's voice broke their reverie. "Oi Gred! Charlie needs our help with something. "

Pulling away from Hermione reluctantly he replied with, "Coming Forge!"

Hermione awoke with a gasp as she heard a groan come from inside the coffin. "Fred!" She cried out, before scrambling out of the deep hole she had dug and pointing her wand at the coffin, with a swish and a flick of her wand she said in a steady, calm voice edged with anticipation: "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Slowly, she raised the coffin out the hole and it landed with a soft coosh onto the floor. Racing towards it, with her heart pounding in her chest she pointed her wand at it's lock and choked out, "Alohermora!"

Pure hope swelled inside of her, threatening to cause her to explode as she threw the lid off and stared down at the wide eyed twin staring back up at her.

"Fred…" Hermione breathed, hardly able to believe it.

"Hermione… My Hermione…" He croaked out. "You came…"

"Fred! No!" She cried out as she watched his eyes shut, when he had spoken he had sounded so weak. She couldn't lose him again. Hurriedly, she checked his pulse and to her horror, she noticed it was slowly weakening. "No…" She whispered, tears welling up in her eyes as she apparated both her and Fred to St Mungo's.

They landed in the waiting room and, as Hermione gave one plea for help before collapsing, doctors rushed to them, grabbing both Fred and Hermione.

When Hermione's eyes finally gave in to her resistance of them staying shut, daylight almost blinded her, she pushed herself up so she was sitting on the hospital bed cross legged, before clambering out of the bed. Her hair looked messy and wild and her muggle jeans and oversized jumper were splattered with mud. After a moments refection on what had happened, realization hit her…

"Great Merlin's beard!" Hermione yelped. "Where's Fred?" She shouted at the nearest nurse, completely alarmed.

The nurse calmly looked at a bewildered Hermione Granger. "With his brother." She replied before walking away, her heels clicking rhythmically against the cold floor.

Hermione however, needed to see Fred and as or being calm at a moment like this? That was something she could not bear to do. Racing towards Georges room she burst in to find no other people in there except Fred and George, Fred looked weak and it was clear he was in no position to heal too fast. Yet, both of the twins had been waiting for her expectedly.

"Hermione!" Fred called out, a huge grin filling his face. "How are you?"

She stopped dead in her tracks, a stunned look twisting her features before laughing, a huge genuine laugh. "Bloody hell Freddie! She's laughing! She hasn't smiled since the battle yet alone laughed!" George exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," Hermione managed to gasp as she wiped tears away from her eyes, still shuddering from laughter. "But how ironic is it that the first thing Fred thinks of when he sees me is to ask how I am when he's just come back to life?"

Soon enough the twins were joining her in her hysterical laughter and Hermione perched herself at the opposite end of the bed to where Fred and George sat so she could get a clear view of them.

"So," Fred asked tentatively. "What'd I miss?"

"Well Gred, you missed out bookworm over there, stop reading books." George said, smiling, after all the three of them knew it was a huge deal for Hermione not to read.

"Really!?" Fred exclaimed, looking at Hermione. "How come?"

Hermione fidgeted under his gaze, debating whether or not to tell him the truth. "Nothing seemed worthwhile without you. The world didn't seem livable. Books didn't seem readable. I couldn't turn to fiction for an escape, I couldn't drink hot chocolate without being reminded of you. I couldn't look at a broom or listen to Ron or Harry talk about one without wishing I could see you flying on one…"

Fred's face had fallen at her mention of Ron. "Uh, well how are you and Ron these days? How's your relationship working out for you?"

George and Hermione exchanged a shocked expression. "I'm sorry Fred, I'm afraid you've lost me. Are you under the impression that I am in a relationship with Ronald?" Hermione asked, completely repulsed by the mere thought of it.

"You're not!?" He asked surprised.

"No!" She said giggling slightly. "He did kiss me during the battle…"

Fred's insides twisted with jealousy when he heard that.

"…but I rejected him, I mean the only reason I would ever had been romantically involved with anyone would've been to take my thoughts off of you…" She finished.

"Hmmm, and why would you have needed your thoughts to be taken off of me?" Fred asked, with a flirtatious wink.

"You complete idiot! You died! You left me, you left all of us Fred my whole world collapsed and to make matters even worse George then went into a coma during your funeral and unless you came back to life he'd never wake up and bloody hell I missed you and I never even got to tell you that I l-" Hermione stopped herself to continue with her outburst of anger. "I'm sorry Fred, I just missed you too much and there was nothing to live for, you have no idea how glad I am you're alive."

"Godric Hermione I never meant to upset you that much, I'm sorry." Fred replied, horrified by how much pain he'd put her through.

"Frederick Gideon Weasley, you died and now you're bloody sorry you're death put me through pain! Don't you dare apologize for anything related to your death ever again or I swear I will force you to drink a love potion so you'll fall in love with Voldemort!" She said, tears streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around Fred in a tight hug. "Godric's ghost, never leave me again." She whispered.

But before Fred could reply, George opened his mouth to point something out. "Hey, Hermione, you were the only one who didn't hug me when I woke up, I feel a little hurt." His eyes were twinkling as he said it and he had a mischievous grin plastered to his face. Fred shot him an annoyed glare as Hermione let out her musical laugh and hugged George tightly before she finally pulled away.

"This is too good to be true!" She said, bursting into tears with a broad smile on her face. "I thought you were dead Fred, I thought you were dead and then when George collapsed into his coma I thought he was dead too."

And so they sat, Hermione told the two boys of everything they had missed over the three months. And the three of them laughed and talked as if they had never been split up at all. "So 'Mione, what actually made you reject Ron?" Fred asked, curious, he knew that if she really cared for his brother his death wouldn't have affected them becoming a couple.

"W-we-wel-well," Hermione stammered, blushing profoundly. "I'm in love with someone…"

The words hit Fred hard, he felt as if his recently recovered world has been dumped on top of him and for a second his face displayed that, until he recovered and sent a flirtatious wink at Hermione, "Fancy telling us who?"

She almost said it, almost the word had been at the tip of her tounge and she had almost said it, had almost had told Fred that it was him but she felt like that would be taking advantage of him. Her world was slowly being returned, colour had started to returning to it, happiness had come back to her all because of him. Was it possible that perhaps he felt the same about her? Could it ever be?

They continued to talk and laugh until finally the three of them fell asleep on that hospital bed, all three of them happy. They had got their Fred back.

 **If you want me to continue uploading the story to here please follow it and review, I can't stress enough how amazing it would be to have people want be to continue it!**


End file.
